Batalla de dioses segun Piccoro
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Piccoro (Piccolo) asiste a la fiesta de cumpleaños 38 de Bulma,ahí es convencido por el resto del grupo para explorar su limite con las bebidas embriagantes.Que pasa por la cabeza de Piccoro cuando el día que decide perder el sentido común, el Dios de la destrucción aparece en la fiesta. Advertencia: Piccoro ebrio con cafeína, con realismo y apegando a la atmósfera de la pelicula.
1. Este es tu sake

**Notas de Pulpomolcagetero:**

**Esta historia es desde el punto de vista de Piccoro, no veremos otra perspectiva que la fiesta por lo tanto y lo que pasa ahí, es todo lo que vamos a ver. Así empieza esta historia.**

* * *

El Sol brilla, el cielo está casi despejado con unas cuantas nubes flotando tranquilamente, el mundo está en relativa paz, los humanos son idiotas y Kamisama está en una fiesta de cumpleaños y me arrastro a ella.

La festejada anfitriona se queja sobre la ausencia de Son Goku, el muy idiota se le olvido venir a esta fiesta o se las ha arreglado para engañarme todos estos años y resulta que es más listo de lo que siempre creí.

-Porque él es ese tipo de persona – si, y el muy ingrato se fue sin mí a entrenar.

Vegeta también entrena, me sorprende que tipo de entrenamiento está llevando, nunca lo imagine de él, debo admitir que ha progresado bastante, su mujer no lo entendería nunca, debería apreciarlo más, lo importante que es este tipo de entrenamiento para él, quisiera poder hacer algo similar, vivir en un mundo de cartón es un precio duro por lograr incremento de poder. El mundo se vuelve para ti muy frágil.

**Este es tu sake**

No doy crédito a mis oídos.

-Vamos Gohan, no te preocupes, yo te cuido. - le dice Krillin a mi chico mientras le ofrece un vaso lleno de eso que han estado bebiendo.

-Sabes que yo no he bebido mucho que digamos en mi vida, por mis estudios, por mi mamá...- percibo un poco de pena en la voz de Gohan. No es correcto que le hagan sentir mal. Estoy escuchando cómo esos idiotas de Yansha y Ten Shin Han se ríen a expensas de él. Quisiera partirles la cabeza.

-¡Vamos muchachos, es Gohan, es de esperarse porque es un buen chico!- Krillin les dice como si estuviera defendiéndolo, pero escucho en su voz una risa contenida. Después se dirige hacia Gohan con esa actitud amigable y como si fuera cómplice de una travesura le dice - Mira Gohan, se que eres muy responsable, confía en mí, sabes que mas que eres mi amigo, yo jamás te mal aconsejaría, no tiene nada de malo. ¿Qué dices?

-No sé, solo es que si mamá... -Gohan se sacude la cabeza. Incluso escucho un suspiro que reconozco bien, cuando lo hace con la nariz es porque se siente levemente frustrado. Lo conozco, esta incomodo y Krillin que sigue sonsacando al pobre muchacho, esto en verdad no me gusta, Gohan siempre ha sido un chico estupendo y estos idiotas lo quieren corromper. Ahora si me meto.

-Gohan, que no te de pena. Sabes, cualquier otro posiblemente te mentiria diciéndote "Mira Gohan, un juguito"- dice ofreciéndole ese vaso lleno de licor a Gohan y el ingenuamente lo toma pero no bebe- pero yo te haría eso porque creo que hay confianza y respeto ¿no crees?

Krillin luce tan simpático, tan amigable y convincente que hasta a mi me convencería, esas son las cosas que mas odio de él, su carisma con sus amigos.

-Claro que no le haría eso a un amigo, ya que se lo hicieron a él.- El muñequito viviente siempre tan indiscreto- estaba tan borracho que se peleo con tipo porque pensaba que era novio de una chica que le gustaba y resulto que era el hermano.

-¡Chaozu, porque le cuentas eso, además yo tenia 16 años!- las mejillas de Krillin estaban rojas como tomates maduros, mas cuando Yansha y Ten Shin Han se ríen como recordando el momento de la primera vez que Krillin se puso borracho.

-¿En serio? Yo creí que tenias 10 años, aun ahora pareces niño...-dijo sonriente mientras bebía su trago, casi podría reírme con ellos, a Krillin no le hace gracia los comentarios referentes a su apariencia y confesión infantil y no pudo escoger mejor ropa, la que lleva esconde sus músculos tan bien que parece un niño que no pasa de los 14 años.

-Jajaja- finge una risa- el burro hablado de orejas, tú pareces de 6 años.

-Blaaaaaab- Chaozu le saca la lengua.

-Blaaaaaab lo serás tú- muy maduró Krillin, sacándole la lengua también y bajándote el párpado como si quisieras sacarte el ojo es una gran prueba de madurez, un digno comportamiento de un adulto con esposa e hija. Si, definitiva los humanos son idiotas. Y lo idiota es contagioso.- ¡Pssssf jajajaja!- ¿y ahora de que carajos se está riendo?- bueno... Jajajaja... Si hice el ridículo pero ustedes no se quedaron atrás. - los apunta con una mirada llena de picardía -en esa ocasión si que se pusieron una borrachera espectacular. ¡Si que aprendieron el Golpe ebrio! - que nombrecito para una técnica de combate, ya me imagino lo estúpido que ha de ser.

Ahora el tres ojos es quien esta rojo por la pena, el greñudo se ríe y el muñeco está dando de palmadas, Gohan los mira sorprendido porque seguro imagino que todos se pelearían o algo, yo solo entiendo eso porque del resto creo que mas que idiotas están un poco locos.

-Gohan ¿a que le tienes miedo? - dijo Yansha sonriente y hasta fanfarrón.

-No es eso, sólo es que me da pena.- murmura como lo hacía cuando tenía cinco años y lo regañaba la exagerada de su madre. Me da la impresión de que le está dando más pena negarse a acompañar a Krillin y el trió traumatizante.

-Pues creó que es mejor tener pena que hacer el ridículo. -digo mientras me acerco a ellos. Todos me miran con una expresión de "tenias que aparecer", pues se joden, yo siempre voy a defender a Gohan.

-Vamos Piccoro, aquí nadie quiere que Gohan haga el ridículo, solo queremos que se divierta como todos los demás.- Dijo Ten Shin Han bastante resuelto en este ridículo asunto.

-Pues él no es cómo todos ustedes bola de corruptores borrachos.

-¿Quien?- Yansha me mira fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Piccoro, ninguno de nosotros esta borracho y puedo mostrarte.- Krillin pone las palmas de sus manos contra el suelo para posteriormente apoyar todo el peso de su cuerpo en ellas al tener sus piernas suspendidas en el aire. Ahora ha levantado su brazo izquierdo y comienza a estirar los dedos para finalmente solo tener como centro de apoyo el dedo índice y anular. No es una gran hazaña de fuerza que digamos pero debo admitir que tiene un equilibrio perfecto- ¿vez? No me tambaleo ni un poco. Todavía estoy por debajo de mi límite de tolerancia.

-¡Vaya, pero si te he visto bebiendo!- Gohan suena y se ve impresionado. Esto no me gusta.

-¡Claro porque aprendí a beber y saber cuando es suficiente para mí! Además aquí hay muchísima comida.- dijo sacudiéndose las manos. Pareciera que esto lo hiciera un héroe frente a Gohan. Esto me gusta aun menos.-un hombre debe saber sus límites y solo se sabe bebiendo.

-Tiene sentido- pone su mano en la barbilla mientras frunce el ceño, ¡en realidad está considerando agarrar una borrachera! mira el trago en su mano. ¡Carajo! Me mira con ojos de cachorro como pidiéndome permiso ¡no esos ojos, no soporto esos ojos!

-¿Qué?- mocoso adorable, no tienes idea de la fuerza de voluntad que necesito para no mostrar la ternura que me causas.

-Señor Piccoro, se lo que piensa de esto, usted seguro cree que esto es una estupidez pero es algo que me gustaría experimentar, yo quisiera que usted me acompañará. ¿Bebería conmigo?

¡Qué espantó, me está ofreciendo el trago!¡lo quiero mucho pero amo más estar vivo!

-¿Quieres que me muera? ¡Si bebo eso me provocara un coma alcohólico! -estoy a punto de gritar, pero viendo como Gohan esta encogiéndose de la vergüenza, creo que debo calmarme un poco- no puedo metabolizar el alcohol como los humanos.

-¿Lo has probado alguna vez?- pregunta idiota por parte de Yansha.

-Sabes que la cicuta es mortal sin probarla ¿verdad?- mi respuesta desde luego.

-¿Qué? - no es posible por una...

-Es un veneno, mató a Socrates- dice Gohan.

-Aaah... ¿A quién?- ignorante. Sus amigos se ríen, creo que ellos sabrán de eso.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención.- ay Gohan, ya lo sé niño, yo estoy bastante incómodo, no entiendo porque de todo este estúpido tema, los humanos tienen pasiones estúpidas. Y a mi pesar eres medio humano. Después de todo, los humanos tienen una extravagante necesidad de encajar. Si uno está feliz consigo mismo eso debería bastar.

-Kamisama, ¿no quieres uno?- escucho una voz de ardilla, está retirado de aquí.

-Gracias Goten, pero con el agua estoy bien.

-Vamos, sabe rico y esta frío, es más rico que el agua.

-En verdad no bebo eso, nunca.

-Solo un traguito, si te gusta te dejo este y voy por otro, en la hielera hay un montón.

-Aaaaah, bien, si me gusta me lo dejas y vas a jugar.- ¿de que está hablando? Ya los vi, Dende esta aceptando una lata roja, mierda, se lo va a beber. Vuelo rápido y se lo arranco de las manos.- ¡Aaaay!- creo que lo asuste. Me descuido un momento y casi Kamisama hace el ridículo.

-Dende, ¿que estabas pensando? Nosotros no podemos beber este tipo de cosas.

-¡No sabía que era malo!- dice mientras me mira asustado, todos nos ven y seguro han de imaginar que soy capaz de pegarle ¿porque todos creen cosas tan horribles de mi?

-Aaaah, Dende, lo que pasa es que nuestros cuerpos son diferentes, esta cosa tiene cafeína, ¿recuerdas que te conté que como el café nos altera?

-Está bien, lo siento.

-¿Como que el café los altera?- escucho a Krillin atrás de mí.

-¿Si Señor Piccoro? ¿les hace daño?- pregunta Gohan.

Hasta creen que se los voy a decir. A ellos no les interesa.

-No, según Piccoro nos causa lo mismo que el alcohol a los humanos- Dende y su bocota.

-¡NO TENIAS QUE DECIRLES!

-Es verdad- aquí viene la cumpleañera- me acuerdo que Moori bebió una taza de café, con eso tuvo para ponerse bastante alegre- malvada te estás riendo.

Todos se empiezan a reír, me quiero molestar pero de sólo acordarme estoy a punto de reírme también.

-Así que aquí esta la solución Gohan- de que carajos hablas Krillin. Ahora me está mirando, esto no me gusta. Toma una lata grande de la hielera - así que este es tu sake ¿no es así?- se está riendo de mi.

No, no,no,no, ni lo piensen.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunta Bulma.

\- Bueno, según entiendo Gohan quiere beber pero su mamá no le dio nunca permiso y por eso no sabe, Krillin le quiere enseñar pero Gohan también quiere que el Sr Piccoro aprenda pero el alcohol nos hace daño.- todos miramos a Dende y el sonríe.

-Hooola, Kamisama presente- Dende se señala a sí mismo.

Vaya con el chico. Por favor no imites a los terrícolas.

-Jejeje, creo que es tierno que se emborrachen con café o refrescos - dice Vídel con una sonrisa en la cara, las mujeres les parecen lindas un montón de cosas raras.

-¡Por favor, esta es una experiencia que quiero compartir con usted!- me sigue insistiendo este muchacho, no sé qué hacer con él.

-¡No quiero hacer el ridículo!- digo rotundamente. Gohan me mira desilusionado. Krillin frunce el ceño y me mira muy directamente.- ¿qué?

-Pues es tarde para eso, ya estas teniendo una actitud ridícula.

¿Queeeee? Krillin ¿quién te crees para criticarme?

-Grrrrrrrrr

-¿Sabes qué? Te comportas de una forma absurda, es tanto tu miedo a hacer el ridículo que te estás congelando, no te permites hacer nada, un ejemplo, el torneo antepasado...

Lo estoy fulminando con la mirada, ¿cómo puede hacer mención de ese asunto? Para él es fácil, se enfrento a una sabandija. Yo me enfrente a un supremo.

-Era el Supremo Kaioshi, un ser que supera tu entendimiento, el era suficientemente poderoso para destrozar a Freezer.

-¿Y tu no? – ¿eeeeeeeeeh?... - es más, tu ahora podrías darle una arrastrada de miedo.

... (Su mente se quedo en silencio)

-Ahora que lo pienso nunca pude sentir su ki, no tengo ni la más remota noción de que tanto poder tenia, no dudó que fuera poderoso, pero si se puso nervioso con Dabura, quien estaba al mismo nivel que Cell... Mmm... Me hace pensar que lo sobrestimaste.

¡Eso es mierda!

-No digas tonterías- no quiero que se den cuenta de que este tema me enfada, no les pienso dar la satisfacción de alterarme, pero este chaparro sigue con esa sonrisa descarada. Carbón.

-A ver, cada quien de su punto de vista rápido y demos el veredicto. Yansha.

-La verdad yo tampoco tengo idea de que si es muy fuerte o no, pero si su poder era inferior a un Cell perfecto no creo que hubiera demaciada diferencia con Piccoro en el torneo.

-Ten Sin Han

-Disculpenme, yo no estaba presente en el torneo pero si sentí la pelea de Gohan con Dabura, si ese es nuestro punto de comparación en que me tendría que basar, diré que si Shin era inferior a ese tipo, tal vez llamarlo Supremo es como un poco exagerado si eso hace referencia a su poder.

-¿Como te atreves a decir ese tipo de cosas? El es un ser supremo, es el dios de dioses.- y lo que dicen es pura estupidez.- además incremento su poder.

-Sigue repitiendo eso y tal vez la millonésima vez te lo creamos. -¿Krillin, que no tienes otra cara?- Y esto no trata del poder actual, sino de que tan fuerte era en el combate en el torneo mundial de artes marciales. Sigamos, Gohan.

-¿Eeeh?- No tu también Son Gohan- bueno, pues la verdad si me pongo a pensarlo, el Supremo era fuerte, podía seguir el ritmo de nosotros, pero el parecía ignorar conceptos de lucha como leer los movimientos del oponente, creo que además carecía de formación adecuada, como si hubiera nacido poderoso y eso le bastará.

Como si tú no actuarás de la misma forma, con tu trabajo, esposa y eso de iniciar tu matrimonio no mueves ese trasero y entrenas. Extraño cuando eras ese niño pequeño en el desierto. Antes escuchabas lo que te decía, ahora ya no me haces caso. Y peor, te has puesto en mí contra el día de hoy.

-Pienso que el Sr Piccoro

-18, nena.

-Piccoro ha superado el poder de mi hermano, seguro le gana a un Cell después de fusionarse con 17.

-Videl

-Creo que debería haberlo intentado para tener una respuesta clara. Pero creo que Piccoro se defiende bien, una vez le pedí que me entrenara y me enseño algunas cosas, pero admito que no pude al final seguir su ritmo. ¡Usted es bárbaro! – dice sonriente a mí.

Es una chica enérgica pero se tuvo que calmar según ella, no entiendo sus razones, ella hubiera sido la mujer más poderosa del mundo de habérselo propuesto, yo me hubiera encargado de ello. Pero ella simplemente dejo todo después de su boda con Gohan, estoy considerando que ella sabía que podía influir en él para no casarse con ella y por eso busco ganarme. Y yo que creía que era integra, que chasco.

Videl se nota intimidada por mí, supongo que ella se da cuenta de lo decepcionado que me tiene.

-Kamisama

No metas a Dende en esto, no puede dar opinión sobre este asunto.

-¿Yo?

-Si- Krillin sonreía pícaro, haciendo temblar a Dende- recuerda que no es correcto mentir. Menos siento Kamisama, Dende.

-Hmmm… -Los ojos de Dende están muy abiertos, pareciera que estuviera viendo hasta mas allá del horizonte, o posiblemente está viendo más allá del horizonte. Quién sabe. – mmm- cierra los ojos mientras suspira – Victoria para el Supremo.

-Asssh, no inventes…- dice Krillin frustrado, pero si lo dice Kamisama a de ser cierto…

-O posible empate. – ¡¿Cómo puedes sonreír al decir eso, se supone que eres un dios? ¡Dende, abre los ojos y vuelve a decir eso! ¡yo no hubiera podido empatar contra el Supremo!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Yo estaba viendo todo lo que sucedía en el torneo, recuerden que yo siempre veo lo que pasa en la Tierra desde el Templo Sagrado, en algunos casos el resultado es tan simple, el resultado de un combate se define por dos factores, fuerza e inteligencia de combate, como Krillin enfrentando a un tipo ordinario, ¿fue sencillo no?- Dende no actúa como un niño, actúa como algo mas, no lo reconozco de momento.

-Sí, demasiado- dijo bobamente Krillin, no creo que Dende le hubiera hecho esa pregunta precisamente a él.

-El Supremo contra Piccoro- Dende no abre los ojos, ¿qué es lo que está viendo?- si, había dos posibilidades con ese combate, en una Piccoro no se quita la capa, el supremo se da prisa y trata de terminar antes de que se acabe el tiempo, Piccoro pierde solo porque no se quito su capa. En la otra, Piccoro se quita la capa, pelea contra el supremo, la batalla hubiera sido formidable, fuerzas casi parejas – ¡no puede ser!- el supremo no lo hubiera tenido tan sencillo, no es un combate que se pueda decidir en un torneo por el límite de tiempo, se habría tenido que decidir de otro modo, porque al final del tiempo no habría habido un claro ganador.

-¿Y en otro lugar que no fuera el torneo?- ¿Qué es todo esto Dende, quieren volverme loco?

-Hasta que alguno de los dos se rindo, posiblemente Piccoro, pero no después de dar una pelea estupenda.- Dende al fin abre sus ojos, deja esa actitud de alma vieja y sabia y recupera su personalidad de niño. Y yo estoy hecho un enredijo por su culpa, todo esto es absurdo.

-Entonces Kamisama lo ha declarado y está completamente fuera de discusión. Jajajajajajaja – Krillin se ríe y yo no puedo soportarlo.

-¡Qué tontería!- ahora si estoy molesto - ¡eso no puede ser y lo sabes Dende!

-No es una tontería, en verdad esos eran los posibles resultados, se que va mas allá de lo que puedes ver ahora, pero si fueras aun un Kamisama te sería muy claro.

Eso no me calma.

-Piccoro, usted sabe que el problema por el que no pudo moverse se debió a que asimilo al Kamisama anterior, él influyo, admito que de estar en sus zapatos me hubiera pasado exactamente lo mismo, yo también me sentí igual. Es abrumador para un dios estar frente a un superior, pero ¿no cree que eso es un problema si le impide reaccionar? ellos al fin y al cabo no son tan distintos de nosotros. –Dende trata de esconderse de mí atrás de Gohan.

Kamisama se ha vuelto un apostata.

-Quiero decir que no por ser mis superiores debo negarme a la realidad. No voy a decir que él hubiera ganado con una victoria absoluta si en realidad había más posibilidades, no voy a mentir por adularlo. Porque no puedo ser adulador.

Lo estoy fulminando con la mirada mientras le sigo la pista alrededor de Gohan.

-Además de haberlo hecho hubieras tenido una batalla súper genial contra el supremo.

-¡Dende, eres Kamisama, actúa como tal! ¡¿Que dios dice palabras como super genial?!

-Creo que soy el primero, además Gohan me conto que el Antepasado Supremo Kaioshin tiene comportamientos como ver televisión y querer salir con una chica linda, incluso escuche que Goku le propuso salir con una hermosa mujer -no te rías nerviosamente.- según Vegeta era Bulma. – Dende, tranquilízate, cuando estas nervioso dices muchas verdades. Verdades incomodas.

-¿Cómo que me prometió a un viejo?- ya se enfado Bulma, lo siento Dende, tu tendrás que resolverlo.

-Conclusión- declara Krillin muy austeramente, lo cual no le queda – Dejando todo, todos concordamos y Kamisama lo dejo claro, que por los prejuicios de Kamisama tu dejaste ir la oportunidad de tener la batalla más decente que has tenido en años, ¿por qué? O fue el viejo Kamisama o fue el miedo a hacer el ridículo. Conclusión, te estás congelando desde hace años. Que Kamisama nos ayude, me gustaba mas el viejo tu, el que se rebelaba contra todo, ostinado y arriesgado, eras imparable, astuto y fiero, ahora… ¡te volviste respetable!

Es absurdo, yo no podía, no era correcto, yo, yo, yo…me estoy congelando.

-¿Piccoro? – todos me miran, yo solo creo que miro algo a lo lejos… me estoy congelando, me he quedado quieto demasiado tiempo, yo no era así, yo era distinto, antes yo era más atrevido, me metía de lleno al riesgo, ahora me he convertido en alguien que ve la vida pasando, me están dejando de lado, ya no soy ni la sombra de lo que era. ¡HUBIERA TENIDO EL COMBATE MAS GLORIOSO DE MI VIDA!

-Creo que está deprimido. – dice Yansha.

-Creo que me he pasado de la raya – hasta ahora lo dices Krillin, no, tienes razón, yo ya no soy el que era, ya no persigo nada, ya no hago más cosas de una rutina, mi vida es la misma día tras día tras día, me estoy volviendo o ya me volví demasiado apacible, ese no soy yo, yo soy más que eso, lo sé, pero con Kami, con Nail frenándome me siento demasiado… pues hoy por lo menos salgamos de esa rutina. Lo siento Nail, lo siento Kami, hoy estoy por mi cuenta.

-Dijiste la verdad, yo deje ir una buena oportunidad de tener algo nuevo y genial en mi vida- tengo una bebida en mi mano, un refresco oscuro en una lata roja, sonrió un poco, esto si va a ser un momento estúpido, mañana lo voy a lamentar posiblemente, pero hoy no. – Gohan, si te atreves aun lo haré contigo. – y me empino la lata de refresco, diablos, quema el gas - ¡Aaaaaaaaah!¡quema! – no reconozco mi peopia voz. Jeje, esto apenas comienza.

* * *

**Notas Notas finales: Quiero dejar claro una cosa, a mi si me gusto DBZ: La Batalla de los dioses, considero que Toriyama regreso un poco a sus raíces cómicas y nos dio una fiesta donde pudimos ver de nuevo a viejos amigos en un día tranquilo convertido de repente en un caos, ¿pero qué fiesta no es un caos? Bills me gusto como personaje aunque se salió de lo esperado, sigo pensando que es congruente con la línea de Toriyama. Ver a Gohan ebrio fue una sorpresa y de ahí parte la pregunta, ¿qué opina Piccoro de todo esto? Es más, si se dan cuenta el actúa también un poco extraño. **

**¡Piccoro cantando karaoke, kyaaaaaaaaa! ¡Más detalles, mas detalles!**

**Bien como decía, el actúa un poco extraño, es de suponerse que sintió quien era Bills e hizo lo más prudente que fue no atravesarse en su camino. Sabia pero ineficaz decisión si recordamos los detalles. Y hay una idea de los fans que escriben fanfics que me encanto cuando la leí, los namekuseines se emborrachan con la cafeína. Ya sé, hay quien considera que el metabolismo de ellos provocaría que con un sorbo de alcohol se pusieran ebrios, pero a mi no me parece correcta esta afirmación, ya que el alcohol es muy toxico, creo que si ellos bebieran les provocaría una congestión alcohólica o hasta el coma. No por eso crea que son horribles las historias de Piccoro ebrio por esa causa, es solo un criterio mío.**

**Supongo que todos en este momento pensaran, cool, veremos a un Piccoro arrastrándose y hablando lento y arrastrando las letras y actuando como si ni se acordara de su nombre, pues me temo que los tendré que decepcionar. No lo mostrare así no porque crea que es asqueroso, no porque crea que es humillante, no porque crea que no sería gracioso, la verdad sería muy gracioso también pero desentonaría con la atmosfera de la película en la que en efecto la mayoría de los personajes estaban borrachos, pero en control de sus acciones, exceptuando a Mr Satan que termino tendido en el suelo y Gohan que actuó imprudentemente al desviar las balas cuando pudo atraparlas, lo cual nos llevo a spoiler de sorpresa de esta película, mi intención es que sea cómico pero con armonía con lo que se vio en la película, como que eso fue lo que no nos permitieron ver, casi como otra trama desarrollándose paralelamente a las desventuras de Vegeta por mantener los ánimos de Lord Bills frios.**


	2. Los niños y los borracho

**Notas de Pulpomolcagetero:**

_Disculpen la demora, pero los motivos por los cuales no me aplique en esta historia se debieron a que me he encontrado con estrés laboral, parece que este es bueno para relatos con temática mas oscura, ya que me siento estimulada a escribir cosas pesimistas, pero en cuanto a la comedia me cuesta un poco de trabajo hasta que empiezo a relajarme, además he estado trabajando por 5 meses con este capítulo, si logro que sea divertido o no eso dependerá también de si ustedes me hacen notar esos detalles._

**Pulpomolcagetero! 24 de septiembre de 2015**

* * *

_En estos días no doy una, algo está pasando, algo importante, lo puedo sentir, una idea extraña que no termina de tomar forma, estoy seguro que eso no me permite concentrarme en mis meditaciones. Dende seguro se siente igual de ansioso, por eso se ha vuelto demasiado comunicativo. Algo importante está pasando, muy lejos de aquí, al despertarme esta mañana escuche una voz en mi cabeza, la voz dijo_ "él se está despertando"_, desperté temblando. Sé que es por culpa del viejo Kami, el todavía vive dentro de mí, su voz sigue diciendo lo mismo,_ "presta atención, esto es importante, no es momento de hacer tonterías"._ Ya me tiene hartó._

**LOS NIÑOS Y LOS BORRACHOS**

_He escuchado que todos los humanos en estos días son adictos a la cafeína, por eso los que fabrican refrescos les ponen según se cuatro veces más cafeína que lo que podría llevar una taza de café, sólo por eso me es entendible porque los humanos beberían bebidas graciosas en primer lugar, la sensación en mi lengua es desagradable y no mejora nada al pasar por mi garganta. ¿Cómo pueden beberse esta porquería todo el tiempo? ¿Como mi padre podía beber se seis de éstas si a mi me está costando un maldito trabajo beber la primera? Ahora que lo pienso, seguramente fui ridículamente sobre protector con Dende, el al probar esto habría sentido la incomodidad en la lengua y lo hubiera escupido sin pena. Dudo que quisiera volver a beberlo._

-Sr Piccoro, tal vez no deberíamos seguir, me da la sensación de que es incómodo para usted.- _vamos Gohan, he soportado mas dolor que esto, no soy un debilucho, me he tragado cosas solidas (creo que para los namekuseines eso es muy sadomasoquista, ¿pero qué más da?)_

-Estoy bien- _y vuelvo a empinarme la lata, debo admitir que ya me siento menos irritado de la lengua._

-Hazlo con calma- dice Krillin algo intrigado- _deberías saborear el refresco._

-¿Que quieres decir con saborear?

-Cof, cof- Gohan, tómatelo con calma.

-¿Que no sabes a lo que saben las cosas?- _dice 18 con esa actitud seria, pero creo que la posibilidad de verme borracho le causó algún tipo de interés. Los humanos son ridículos._

-No lo necesitamos si sólo bebemos agua, según ustedes el agua es desabrida, entonces supongo que mi lengua también.-_ ahora todos me miran extraño, nadie sonríe._ -¿Qué?

-Lo siento mucho- _dice Krillin visiblemente apenado ¡no se comparezcan de mi, que ni me hace falta! Siento que mi cara se está poniendo purpura._

-Mmm- _creo que Gohan empieza a disfrutar esto, está mirando a Vídel, ella le sonríe, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, estas cosas no las entiendo, la lujuria es justificable por la necesidad de reproducirse, pero Gohan no es lujurioso. ¿Amor? Sigo sin entender_ \- ¿no quieres acompañarnos?-_ le pregunta visiblemente animado._

-No gracias cariño, en este momento no se me antoja. Solo no bebas mucho.- _lo besa en los labios. Dende tiene un tono embarazoso en la cara, se ve tan gracioso apenado por algo como un beso. Se le olvida en ocasiones que la boca humana no es como nuestra boca. En fin, ella se retira mientras seguimos con esto._

_Ahora que lo pienso hay un pequeño problema en el que no pensé._

-No puedo seguir con esto - _de repente todos me miran como si pensaran que solo estoy sacando pretextos, pero esto es en serio.- ¿quién llevara a Dende de regreso al Templo?_

-No te preocupes- _Bulma esta visiblemente de buen humor al decir esto_\- si estas _"tan casado_" que no puedas volar pueden quedarse aquí esta noche, mi casa es enorme si te acuerdas. Podrán regresarse cuando te sientas mejor. Además te puedes dormir en el jardín porque recuerdo que no duermes en interiores.

_Eso es culpa del Viejo, me heredó su claustrofobia que desarrollo tras trescientos años de encierro. Puedo entrar a una casa, estar un rato, pero no puedo dormir dentro de una casa porque siempre me viene la estúpida pesadilla de que estoy dentro de una caja, aparentemente soy sonámbulo, ya que en una ocasión volé un techo._

-Por mí no hay problema, me gusta la casa de Bulma.-_ Kamisama, estoy empezando a considerar que han estado conspirando en mi contra, bah, que mas da ahora._

-¿Pero qué dirá Vegeta cuando se entere?-_ sonrió levemente mientras ella pone una cara de suficiencia._

-Pues si a él no le gusta se puede quedar en su amada habitación de gravedad. La que manda soy yo.

_Esta mujer lo tiene dominado, al poderoso y orgulloso Vegeta._

-Jajajajaja.-_ ¿de qué carajos me estoy riendo? Me da la impresión de que todos están gimiendo de espantó, mi risa es espantosa, lo sé, me río como un psicótico, a mí tampoco me gusta._

-Creo que aquí ya se le subió la cafeína a la cabeza- _dice Yansha sonriendo. Idiota._

_Posiblemente si sigo riéndome fácilmente piensen que soy un debilucho que se emborracha a la primera, ni de guasa que piense eso de mi, bola de idiotas. Voy a mantener la compostura._

-Vaya, ahora se porta muy serio- _murmura Yansha, pendejo, ya parece que voy a dar un espectáculo._

_Vuelvo a sorber otro poco mas de refresco, debo admitir que me esta empezando a gustar el escozor en la lengua, se empieza a sentir agradable y siento que mi rostro se pone un poco caliente._

-¿Y cuando aprendan podrian enseñarme?- _dice Dende con una leve sonrisa, claro que no pasara tal cosa._

-No, eres demasiado joven. Eres un niño. En unos veinte años.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- _suena indignado, me vale, él es mi responsabilidad._

-El tiene razón, Dende, eres un niño aún.- _vaya Gohan, hasta que te pones de mi lado._ \- esto es de gente grande, lo entenderás cuando seas mayor.

-¿Te olvidas que tú y yo tenemos la misma edad?

-Pero biológicamente eres un chico en sus diez años.

_Cruza los brazos indignadamente. Este ha sido un pequeño problema, seguro no tendríamos este tipo de cosas en Namekusei, pero Dende ha vivido buena parte de su vida en la Tierra, eso y lamentablemente la influencia humana lo ha hecho crecer mentalmente más rápido que su cuerpo. Es risueño y bromista cómo un niño, pero intelectualmente ya es un adulto y anhela que se le trate como tal. Lo bueno es que Dende es centrado o de plano estaría en graves problemas. Aunque eso sí, no me estoy librando ahora de una de sus miradas acusadoras. De las cuales también Gohan se lleva su buena parte. Y nadie se imagina la fuerza de voluntad que tengo que tener para no volver a reírme por ver a un niño con mirada de regañado. Gohan ya se termino su trago y se está sirviendo el segundo. Yo casi llegue hasta el fondo de la lata. Ya ni me molesta la lengua. Gohan me mira y sonríe de esa forma que me recuerda a ese niño que fue hace tiempo. Sé que lo quiero tanto por esa actitud ante la vida que tiene. El me ha hecho sentir orgullo. Aunque sus padres me vuelven loco. No me cuesta trabajo sonreír. Me siento… me siento bien._

_Krillin busca recuperar nuestra atención_.

-Pero solo hay algo que tienen que tomar en cuenta.- _Dice tranquilo. Mientras nos mira a los dos directamente-_ un hombre debe saber cuándo es suficiente.

-¿Suficiente?-_dice Gohan algo enredado supongo, yo igual ¿suficiente que?_

-Quiero decir que es importante saber cuándo es suficiente antes de superar el límite.

-Ya sabes, para no hacer un espectáculo el cual te humille a ti mismo.- _dice Ten Shin Han._

-Algo así como él, ¿no Ten Shin Han?- _dice Yansha con una sonrisa ladina mientras apunta con el pulgar sobre su espalda._

_Todos miramos en esa dirección, lo que vemos es a ese payaso de Mr Satan bebiendo demasiado, debo admitirlo, está hecho un asco. ¿Cómo pueden creer los humanos que ese tipo tan ridículo sea un gran peleador? El más digno ejemplo de un parroquiano ebrio, Ahora agradezco estar a esta distancia, el tipo debe oler asqueroso._

-Helo ahí, al hombre mas poderoso- _dice Krillin con tono burlo._

-El increíble, el maravilloso y poderoso...-_Ten Shin Han les sigue el juego, esto me está empezando a parecer demasiado bobo, demasiado gracioso y me quiero reír. Debo ser fuerte._

\- ¡El gran campeón del mundo, el grandioso Mr Satán!- _Yansha hace tanto énfasis, incluso hace tantas poses tipo "Gran Saiyaman" que empiezo a sospechar que él fue quien se las enseñó a Gohan. Normalmente ese tipo de cosas las considero de lo más chocante, pero por algo que no me puedo explicar ahora las veo terriblemente divertidas. Más tratándose de ese tarado de Mr Satán. Mi turnó, pido turnó._

-¡Mi héroe!-_ grito muy fuerte mientras lo señalo a ese idiota aparentando seriedad, pero mis nervios me traicionan y sufro un violento ataque de risa. Por los dioses, mi risa en verdad es la de un trastornado. Los perros aúllan aterrados cuando yo río._\- Jajajajajajajajaja. -_ estoy trabado. Me duelen las costillas de tanto reir._

-¿Piccoro?- _Dende esta tan sorprendido, creo que nunca me he reído tanto frente a él y me mira como si me faltara un tornillo o como si apenas hubiera descubierto que si me falta un buen de tornillos. Pues mundo, te tengo una mala noticia, yo estoy loco, tengo un serio problema de personalidad múltiple que debo controlar a diario, en mi cabeza viven cuatro personas. Primero a un rey demonio que afirma ser el mal incorruptible, un dios jubilado que es el lado bueno del otro o mi lado mas sabio, o al menos eso dice él, un guerrero namekusein que según es mi lado mas táctico y por ultimo un tipo fuerte, rudo, elegante e hiper cabreado. Ese soy yo. ¿Creen que la meditación es un gran entretenimiento? Si no lo hiciera a diario seguro que no podría seguir siendo coherente ha estas alturas. Mira eso Goku, ya quisiera verte pasar por eso._

"¡Muy bonito Piccoro!"

_Creo que estoy escuchando voces._

"¡Claro que estas escuchando voces! Recuerda que tu y yo somos parte de la misma mente, hoy no me puedo quedar cayado."

_Kami, tenía que ser, ¡¿ahora qué quieres viejo?!_

"Que dejes esta estúpida prueba"

_No, lo siento, he tomado una decisión, no voy a dar marcha atrás._

"Piccoro, se razonable, eres usualmente más inteligente que esto."

_Y tú por lo usual eres solo una leve voz en mi cabeza que no hace más que atravesarse en mí caminó. Regularmente me estás diciendo que me relaje, ahora que lo estoy haciendo me dices que estoy siendo estúpido. Eres un fastidio._

"¡No es momento de ponerse borracho!"

_¿Y quién se está poniendo borracho? Solo estoy haciendo lo que siempre he hecho, exploro mis límites. Ya sabes, subir la montaña más alta, llegar a la mayor profundidad del océano, volar a la mayor velocidad posible. Además que mejor momento que este, el cielo es azul, todo está en calma._

"¿Acaso no lo sientes? Algo se ha despertado, algo terrible y aterrador, lo siento en mis nervios."

_Lo sé, lo he sentido toda la maldita semana y sabes qué, creo que solo en estos momentos me estoy sintiendo al fin tranquilo de mis nervios. Es más, me siento muy bien. Me está mejorando el ánimo._

"¡No te está mejorando nada, es todo porque la cafeína se te está subiendo a la cabeza!"

_Jejeje alguien esta de malas hoy._

"¡Grrrrrr, eres hijo de tu padre, gozas haciéndome desatinar!"

_Eres blanco fácil, viejo limón agrio._

"¡Pórtate serio!"

_No me da la gana, lamento que no te lleves ya tu medalla por cumplir 350 años de sobriedad, pero no es mi problema._

"¿Por qué no entiendes que es un problema serio? lo siento en mis huesos, si los tuviera aun"

_Me gusto la charla, pero realmente debo dejarte, antes de que alguien se de cuenta de que estoy en otra parte._

"¡No me dejes colgado!"

_Lo hago porque por lo menos no quiero que nadie note esto, me mataría la vergüenza de que todos se enteren que tengo personalidad múltiple. Ya es suficiente con que Dende sepa._

-Un senin por tus pensamientos. - _si Dende, eres oportuno al decir eso._

-Tu ni siquiera cuentas con un senin, Dende-_ le digo sonriendo levemente, el me mira tan tranquilo. Debo admitirlo, este niño me hace siempre sentir relajado, tiene una vibra muy especial, es relajada._

-Pediré prestado uno- _me sonríe._

-¿Y cómo lo pagaras?

-Buscare un trabajó. - _su cara es tranquila, serena, infantil pero nada ingenua, a pesar de sus grandes ojos negros, estos tiene una astucia e inteligencia con la cual siempre me he podido sentir conectado._ -tal vez la semana que viene.

-Jejejejeje- _ahora es Gohan quien se está riendo de este intercambio de comentarios absurdos. Al menos se ahora que no soy el único al que le dan pequeños ataques de risa._

_Creo que nadie se dio cuenta de que mi mente se fue por otro sitio, es lo bueno del pensamiento o mejor dicho la velocidad de pensamiento que yo poseo. En un término sencillo, en lo que ellos van, yo ya fui y volví._

-Aquí entre nos, Gohan, nunca haz sentido molestia de que Él tenga el crédito por lo de Cell.- _Yansha tiene razón, es chocante cada vez que ese inútil sale en televisión, por lo menos yo quise ir a matarlo la primera semana, después me calme. Escuchar cómo le festejaban me ponía enfermo. Más por todo lo que paso ese día. ¡Ay, tengo que calmarme, creo que me estoy poniendo sentimental, eso no!_

-La verdad, no me molesta, en realidad nunca me molestó- _lo dice tan tranquilo ¡¿Cómo demonios esta tan tranquilo?!_

-¡No en serio, no te habría gustado ser admirado por todos, las entrevistas, las fans!- _Yansha lo tiene bien estudiado, incluso me da la impresión de que se le hace agua la boca. Es realmente de miedo. La codicia es repugnante._

-¿Las fans?- d_ice Gohan algo perplejo._ \- ¡vamos, no bromes! - _ahora le da una fuerte palmada en la espalda y ahí va Yansha derechito al estanque artificial. -¡perdón!- pobre Gohan, este es otro percance a causa de su fuerza. Yansha se asoma y tiene uno de esos peces saltando en su cabeza por su vida, él idiota no tiene idea de cómo o cuando término en el agua._

-Jajajajajaja- _no puedo evitarlo, es tan ridículo._

-¡No es gracioso!- _me grita._

-¡Claro que sí, solo tendrías que verte coronado con un pez!-_ ¿acabo de decir lo que estoy pensando?_

_Yansha molesto arroja el pez a un lado, me mira mal humorado, creo que está planeando como salvar su escasa dignida_d.

-¿Quieres pelear?- _en verdad, en verdad es un humano de lo mas idiota._

-¡Claro que quiero pelear!- _no puedo evitar sonreír-_ _pero... ¿quién sería mi oponente? ¿Dónde está?- miro hacia los lados como si no me percatara de que Yansha me está retando._ \- pero no veo a nadie que llame mi atención. Mmm... Tal vez la rubia.- _señalo a 18 atrás de mi._

_Yansha esta rechinando los diente. Definitivamente carece de temple. Y el alcohol no le ayuda._

-Miserable...¡tómame en serio! – _gime mientras hace su camino para salir._

_Trata de salir del estanque, está en una postura que me recuerda a una rana antes de dar una zancada. Yo me estoy hincando a su altura, según veo él no se percato al principio de mis movimientos._

-¡Tomarte en serio es demasiado trabajo para mí!- _me siento demasiado juguetón y lo empujo con la punta de mi dedo. Yansha cae estrepitosamente al agua._

-Jajajajajaja.- _es tan divertida la expresión de asombro en su cara._

-Pobre Yansha-_ murmura Krillin disimulando pésimamente una sonrisa bastante boba._

-Piccoro lo está tratando como si fuera un niño- _claro, me siento poderoso._

-¡Bien, conque no valgo la pena! ¡¿haber a que te sabe esto?!- _Este humano sonríe como un ladino, está haciendo algo con sus labios ¡HIJO DE PUTA, DEJA DE HACER ESE RUIDO MONSTRUOSO! ¡MIS OIDOS!_

_Solo fue unos segundos pero estoy seguro que me caí de espaldas a causa de la sorpresa de que Yansha me silbo en plena cara. Creo que tembló el piso por mi coraza y turbante. Ese idiota sonríe satisfecho mientras trato de levantarme._

-¡¿Que te pareció?!¡Te tumbe sin tener que poner las manos!- _definitivamente estas cansado de la vida Yansha._

-¡Cieeerrrto! ¡DOS PODEMOS JUGAR ESTE JODIDO JUEGO!- _hay una ensaladera en una mesa cercana, me queda a la mano, es algo muy fácil para mi levantarla, el muy idiota espera que le lance un golpe, estoy usando mi telequinesis, puedo levantar un millón de veces mi propio peso, esto es como levantar una pluma, le dejó caer de golpe la ensalada y le pongo la ensaladera de sombrero. Me mira sorprendido, pues bien, esto es la mitad de su castigo. - mira nada mas el estado en que estas, estas sucio ¡Deja que te limpie!- y con mi mente lo levantó y arrojó de nuevo al agua, solo que esta vez lo meto y saco una y otra vez, para que quede bien limpiecito. - _¡ESTO ES PARA QUE APRENDAS A NUNCA SILVARME DE NUEVO!

-¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO... Glup, glup!- _voy ha hacer que realmente cuentas hacerme esto._

-¡Piccoro da más miedo que Bulma y ChiChi juntas!- _Krillin dice eso, si claro, supongo que es de esperarse, nah, ya me aburrí de jugar, lo suelto y dejó que caiga al estanque una vez más. Al menos lo deje muy limpio._

-Quiero otra- _murmuro mientras voy por otra lata._

-¡Fue una terrible idea hacerlo beber ese refresco!- _escucho las quejas de Yansha. Me vale._

-No, la terrible idea fue silbar cuando sabes que eso lo lastima. Fue como darle un golpe en las bolas.- _en realidad Krillin, es mil veces peor.- sólo a ti se te ocurre tirarte de enemigo a Piccoro cuando lo que hizo fue lo que cualquiera, reír y divertirse._

-¿Pero no te sientes ofendido como hombre? porque dijo que 18 es la única que vale la pena aquí para pelear, lo escuchaste.

_Yansha parece no estar conforme con haberme enfadado, ahora esta enfadando a la segunda persona más fuerte aquí, quien lo golpea en el pecho y vuelve hacerlo caer al estanque._

-Idiota…- _murmura 18 mientras se aleja de el estanque._

-Yansha… ¿te has cansado de vivir o qué?- pregunta Krillin con algo de sarcasmo – solo te falta enfadar a Vegeta.


End file.
